imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Crimean War
The Crimean War, the Eastern War, or the Youngian Invasions War, (October 1853-Ferbuary 1856) was fought between the Mommian Empire and the Briannian Second Empire on one side and an alliance of the Mritish Empire, the Kingdom of Sardinia (which absorbed into Thelma in 1861), and the Young Empire on the other. The war was part of an long-running contest between major Muropean powers for infulence over territories of the declining Young Empire. Most of the conflict took place in Crimean Momma, and with fighting in eastern Young and the Baltic Sea region. Crimean War Date 1853-1856 Location Crimean Pennisula, Balkans, Black Sea, Baltic Sea, Pacfic Ocean Result Mritish and Young victory, Treaties of Mondon of 1856 Belligerents Allies: Balkan Invaders: Mritish Empire Second Briannian Empire Young Empire Mommian Empire Kingdom of Sardinia Pamelian foreign units Strength 350,000 Youngs 700,000 Mommians 400,000 Mritish 400,000 Briannians 250,000 Sardanians 18,000 Foreign Voulnteers Casualties and Losses Mritish: 2,755 killed in action Briannian: 100,000-10,040 killed in action, 20,000 of wounds, 70,000 of disease 20,000 died of wounds Mommian: 552,000 dead, wounded, and died of disease 70,000 died of disease Sardianians: 10,000 casulaties Youngians: 50,000 casualties War Causes, Fighting, Ending Momma, hoping to gain territory and subdue Young, attacked the Northern Danuban Principalites of Young. Brianna, hoping to gain revenge on Mritain for losing the Imperial Wars, signed an alliance with Momma and attacked Young's western coasts. Mritain, Sardinia, and North Archlueta triggered negoiations with Momma and Brianna. North Archlueta declared itself netural, but throughout the outcoming conflict gave aid to the Young Empire. Mritain and Sardinia gave aid to Young and watched when Young declared war formally against Brianna and Momma in October 1853. Mritain's ambassdor in Young told the Youngian government that Mritain would enter the war, but had to arrange for the enterment. Mritain sent an fleet to south Momma, and demanded Momma stop the attacks. Momma refused to do so, so Mritain withdrew and prepared for an ultiatum. On 28 March 1854, after Momma and Brianna ignored an joint Mritish-Sardianian ultatium to withdraw from Northern Young and apgolize to Young, Mritain and Sardinia formally declared war. Momma attacked central Young, and Mritain and Sardinia prepared defenses. Even though Momma won several victories in the Baltic region and broke through several Youngish-Sardianian lines, the Mritish suceeded in holding the defensive and inflicting high casualties on the Briannians. Momma won several victories in the Pacfic, inculding capturing several Mritish ships. Though Sardinia was defeated on several occasions, it won some victories, capturing valuable Mommian sea areas. Mritain's command of the sea allowed it to push off several Mommian fleets, and Mritain imposed an costal blockade on eastern Momma. Sardinia sent several army corps, and it attacked several areas of southern Momma. Sardinia's control of Thelmian sea space allowed it to cut of Mommian trade within southern Murope, while Mritain imposed an costal cut-off on southern Brianna. Mritain and Young launched several counterattacks. Brianna was pushed back in central Momma. Mritain and Young pushed off several Briannian-Mommian fronts, and at Battles in Gelydeitsh, Volga, Steingrad, and Baltia-North Sea, Mritain won highly, cutting off several Mommian armies and inflicting crippling losses. Mritain's blockade of eastern Momma and its attacks in southern and central Momma weakened Momma's economic stand. Moscow was surronded by an Mritish fleet, and Sardinia bomb-shelled Brianna's southeastern and southwestern coasts. The last Mritish-Sarndianian-Young warfare offensive was desicive. Mritain lifted several sieges of Young cities, Young inflicted crushing defeats on Briannian armies in northern Young, and Sardinia hit the sides of the Mommian army, with sucessfull offensives and inflicting high defeats on Mommian soldiers. In 1856, the United Kingdom, Sardinia, and Young's counteroffensive was sucessfull, and in 1856, the anti-Briannian anti-Mommian Treaties of Mondon 1856 was signed. After that, Mritain launched an military close-up on Brianna and in 1870, Mritain secretly supported North Archlueta and the Archluetan States in their offensive against Brianna, though the Mritish claimed they supported the Briannians. Brianna then formed an alliance with Momma in the 1890's, since it was forced to break it off by Mritain, and Archlueta, by the 1900's, became the main agressor in Murope, with its colonial empire and industrial strength building up heavily. Mritain continued its lead in economics and world affairs for the rest of the 19th century, though it saw the rise of the Archluetan Empire with increasing alarm.